Total Drama Crazy
Sign Ups: (choose a boy and a girl) #User:TDFANFRENCH as Cody and Courtney #User:Jarrod777 as Lindsay and Duncan #User:EnzoFrench as Sierra and Tyler #User:Teddy74 as Gwen and Trent #User:Cree^^3 as Katie and Noah #User:Przemek9514 as Heather and Geoff #User:Lulucas777 as Bridgette and DJ Characters The Amazons.png|Sierra: ELIMINATED TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan: ELIMINATED Heath.png|Heather: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen: ACTIVE Lindsay.png|Lindsay: ACTIVE Katie.png|Katie: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Bridgette.PNG|Bridgette: ACTIVE Trent1.png|Trent: RETURN Noah.png|Noah: ACTIVE Tyler.png|Tyler: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_Courtney.png|Courtney: ACTIVE 203px-Cody.png|Cody: ACTIVE GMld.png|Geoff: ACTIVE TDA_DIY_Char_DJ.png|DJ: ELIMINATED Ep.1 'The team are created ' Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Heather, Duncan and Cody Killer Bass: Lindsay,Trent, Courtney, Sierra, Tyler, Noah and DJ Chris:So, contestants listen really closely. The First challenge will be in the next episode but tonight You will faced to Elimination ceremony one of you in each in Team will said to us Bye Bye ! *Elimination Ceremony: Votes: Cody: I vote on Gwen ! Geoff: I vote on Gwen... Or no! I vote on DUNCAN XD Bridgette: Gwen ! i know she voted on me Katie: I vote on... Duncan... Sorry ^^ Heather: I vote on Duncan. You are sucking!!! Duncan: I vote on Heather. She's mean ! Gwen: I vote on Bridgette *Elimination Ceremony: Votes: Lindsay: DJ: I vote on Sierra, She's Crazy ! Tyler: I guess Sierra Noah: I vote Sierra... She has no chance to stay! Sierra: I vote on DJ Courtney: I vote on Sierra Ep.2 'By Draw' In this episode I have xhosse the team who will have to eliminated one of them By Draw ! But this team will have a reward instead they will have 5 points for the next episode ! Killer Bass one of you will be eliminated . *Elimination Ceremony Votes: DJ: Courtney. Sorry. (I didn't know that I was competing! Don't vote me off!) Lindsay:/ Tyler:I vote on D.J . He as been too much looking at Lindsay this week and I don't Like that! Noah: DJ! He's kinda wierd today... And WTH is he chewing? xDD Courtney: I think i will vote DJ ! Ep.3 ' Old good times ' Trent Return ! The challenge is about to choose a Model for your team and to make him/her look even beautiful. BridgetteModel.PNG|9/10 Bridgette as a Model by Lulu CourtneyNew.png|(7/10 but they have alredy 5 so it's) 12/10 Courtney as a model by Cree Screaming Gophers one of you will be eliminated . *Elimination Ceremony Votes: Cody: I vote on Gwen! I guess she will never love me, So why i will trying to save her ! Geoff:I guess Cody Bridgette: Katie. Sorry, but she doesn't help a lot and is sometimes annoying! Sorry! Katie: Duh! Can you tell me Bridge, when (I this season) I've annoyed you? Sadie isn't there so there's nobody who can annoyed you! I vote on Bridgette! Gwen:I vote on Cody ! He is too much Stuck at me ! I am fed up ! Heather:I choose Cody ! Ep.4 ' Lost ?! ' In this episode you have to make a Picture of Your contestant(s) Lost in the Forest, Woods ... Who you want ! The Team who will loose will have to eliminated 2 People ! and after It will be the merge ! Lost1.png|Courtney lost in the woods !